wowwikifandomcom_no-20200214-history
Thrall
Trell, sønn of Durotan, er Warchief av den nok en gang sjamanistiske Horde, og hersker over de røde landene i Durotar i Kalimdor. I World of Warcraft, er han en level ?? (Boss) faction leder i Grommash Hold i Valley of Wisdom, i orkenes by Orgrimmar. Han kan også i perioder bli funnet i Mag'har fortet i Garadar i Nagrand. Thrall's orkiske navn, som foreldrene valgte, men var ute av stand til å gi ham, er "Go'el." Historie Ungdom og Relaterende ]] Trell er sønnen til Durotan, høvding over Frostwolf Klan, og Draka. Trell ble funnet blandt de blodige kroppene til de myrdede foreldrene hans av Aedelas Blackmoore, kommandør over de orkiske fangeleirene. Blackmoore dro tilbake til fortet sitt, Durnholde Keep, med Trell, og oppdro ham som en gladiator - med all voldsomhet og raseri til en ork, men med det strategiske intellektet til et menneske. Han ble trenet og lært av mange, ammet av en menneskelig kvinne, og ble venn med hennes dattter, Taretha Foxton. Trell viste seg å være en fenomenal student og en fantastisk slåsskjempe. Han var smart, rask and enorm selv etter ork standard. Likevel begynte Blackmoore's mørbanking av ham innenfor og utenfor ringen å få sine konsekvenser. Taretha begynte å skrive brev til ham i fengslet, og han skrev tilbake til henne. Til slutt skrev han at han til Taretha at han skulle rømme. Taretha lagde en avledning mens Trell rømte fra cellen. De møttes utenfor fortet, og Taretha gav ham utstyr og forsyninger. Han forlot Durnholde, håpende å aldri komme tilbake. Likevel ble Trell fanget og tatt med til en fangeleir styrt av Major Lorin Remka. Det var der han møtte en gammel ork med glødende øyne kalt Kelgar, som fortalte ham om korrupsjonen av Gul'dan, og hvordan de gamle dagene hadde vært så mye bedre for Horden. Han fortalte Trell om den eneste som fortsatt kjempet for å gjenoppta de gamle skikkene, den ubeseirede Grom Hellscream, Høvding over Warsong Clan. Da en annen ork fortalte Trell at Blackmoore var der og så etter ham, rømte Trell igjen, og dro til Grom Hellscream. Etter å ha funnet høvdingen og vist seg verdig, tok Hellscream Thrall under sin vinge, lærte ham det orkiske språket, og fortalte ham at - basert på klærne Trell viste ham - var han et medlem av den eksilte Frostwolf Klan Etter å ha brukt litt tid med Hellscream, bestemte Trell seg for å forlate dem for en stund, for å lete etter sine røtter i Alterac Mountains. Etter å ha gått til utmattelse ble Trell reddet av Frostwolf'ene og tatt til leiren deres. Der møtte han Drek'Thar, som fortalte ham at han var sønn av høvdingen over Frostwolf'ene. Etter å ha funnet sin plass blandt Frostwolf'ene, lærte Drek'Thar Thrall den gamle veien til Horden, før Gul'dan's korrupsjon, og snart var Trell akseptert som et medlem av klanen, og en frost wolf, Snowsong, valgte etter hvert ham som sin reisefelle. Det var kort tid etter dette at Drek'Thar kalte på ham, og ble med til et sted han aldri hadde hverken sett eller hørt om før. Her skulle han bli inviet. I en av de mest spirituelle og klimatiske opplevelsene i sitt liv, ble Trell venn med åndene av Jord, Luft, Ild, Vann, og villmarken. Han ble sen første Shaman siden Gul'dan's korrupsjon av Horde. Han dro tilbake til leiren som en ny ork, og ble fullt opptatt i de gamle måtene til shaman og hans klan, og opptok hans rolle som sønn av høvding. Dette var en viktig og betydningsfull hendelse, sinden Trell var den første shaman til å bli akseptert siden Drek'Thar's tid. Ikke bare betydde det at Trell var sjebnebesemt til å bli en av de største shamaner i orkisk historie, men det betydde også at åndene tilga den orkiske rase for å ha blitt med demoniske makter, og ga Trell rollen som den første av en ny generasjon av shamaner. Leiren ble snart besøkt av en vandrene fremmed. Først snakket Trell vennlig med ham, men begynte å bli sint da han anklaget Frostwolf'ene for å hjemme seg vekk i fjellene. Med hans raseri - og orkiske stolthet - voksende inni ham, informerte Trell den fremmede om at han ville bli med Hellscream og Warsong og beleire fangeleirene. Den fremmede kalte Hellscream en "demon-befengt drømmer", og sa menneskene ikke var verdt å slåss mot. Rasende utfordret Trell den fremmede til tvekamp. Den fremmede dro av seg kappen og avslørte en velbrukt svart plate rustning og en massiv krigshammer. Trell avvæpnet og beseiret den fremmede, men holdt seg fra å gi banesåret. Det var da den fremmede avslørte at han var Orgrim Doomhammer - Warchief over Horden. Doomhammer hadde blitt kontaktet av Drek'Thar om hjemkommelsen til sønn av Durotan. Warchief'en bestemte seg for å provosere Trell til en kamp for å se om Drek'Thar's skryt var riktig - og det var den. Doomhammer gjorde Trell hans nestkommanderende og forklarte sin strategi for å frigi fangeleirene. Per Doomhammer's plan, infiltrerte Trell leirene maskert som en av de dystre, triste fangene, og gå dem nytt håp med visninger av sine shamanistiske krefter. Da de depresjonerte orkene fikk tilbake minnene om sin herkomst, overtok de raskt leirene. På de tre første leirene viste det seg å være en perfekt strategi. På den fjerde var Trell for gjenkjennelig, og da måtte de satse på den nye Hordens antall - og de shamanistiske kreftene til Trell - fot å frigi leiren. På den femte derimot, var menneskene enda bedre forberedt - riddere fra Durnholde hadde blitt stasjonert på de gjenværende leirene, så uansett hvilken leir de angrep, ville det bli en stor motstand. Under grigjøringen av denne leiren - nå Horde utposten Hammerfall i Arathi Highlands - ble Doomhammer av et spyd i ryggen. Med han døende krefter gav han Trell hans svarte plate rustning og krigshammer, og gjorde ham Warchief over Horden. Trell's første handling som Warchief var å angripe Durnholde i et forsøk på å knuse hele fangeleir systemet. Han møtte i hemmelighet Taretha, og ba henne gorlate Durnholde med familien hennes, men hun nektet, håpende at det ikke ville ende i kamp og redd for konsekvensene hvis Blackmoore at hun var borte (Blackmoore hadde tatt henne til elskerinne, en ordning hun hatet og avskydde). Da Thrall ankom Durnholde med Horden i ryggen, konfronterte han en full Blackmoore, og spurte om enfredfull avtale for å hindre unødvendig blodbad. Blackmoore gikk gjennom en rekke følelsesutbrudd - fra glede over Trell's veitil makt, sinne over det Warchief'en forlangte, og sorg over hvordan Trell hadde visstnok 'forrådt' ham. Nok en gang forlangte Trell at Blackmoore overga seg eller ble drept, ga mesteren av Durnholde hans svar... ved å kaste det avkuttede hodet til Taretha Foxton inn i gården, skrikende at det var slik han behandlet forrædere. Trell skrek i raseri og sorg, med elementene lagende ekko i sinnet hans, og han ga ordre om angrep. Under beleiringen hjørnet Trell inn Blackmoore i hans skjulte tunnel, og kastet et sverd foran den forræderiske mannen. Blackmoore hadde samlet seg nok til å holde stand mot Warchief'en - som holdt tilbake for å gi Blackmoore en sjanse - men da han pråvde å forklare, og spurte etter Trell's til å styrte Alliansen, brøt Warchief'ens raseri over Taretha's sjebne alle barrierer, og han ga banesåret. Mens han lå døende, viste mesteren av Durnholde stolthet i hva Thrall hadde blitt - hva Blackmoore hadde gjort av ham... eller så trodde han. Trell forlot slottet rystet for å finne orkene sine - seirende. Trell gav en beskjed til Blackmoore's nestkommanderende, Karramyn Langston, til å ta med til hans øverstkommanderende: å frigi de gjenværende orkene, og gi dem land de kunne bruke. Hvis Alliansen lot dem være, ville de ikke bry Alliansen og ville være villig til å delta i sammarbeid og handel. Hvis Alliansen valgte å sloss mot, ville de få en fiende hvis like aldri før var blitt sett - gjørene den gamle warlock-kontrollerte Horden til å krympe til ubetydelighet. Han forlot Durnholde etter å ha tillat sersjanten og de overlevende menneskene dra uskadd. Da de var borte kalte han på Spirit of the Earth til å ødelegge festningen, og ledet så folket sitt til frihet. Trell komponerte senere en ''lok'vadnod ("sang om en helt") for å minnes Taretha's offer. Trell og Grom brukte mye tid på å samle Hordens spredte styrker. Men det var en tid senere, da Trell var med en liten styrke i Arathi Highlands, at han mottok en merkelig drøm. Han så hærer gå løs på hverandre, ild regnende fra himmelen, og en stemme som advarte ham om ting som kom. Reisen til Kalimdor Da han våknet, forsto han at det ikke var noen drøm, det avr en visjon, gitt til ham av den mystiske Profeten (Medivh), som dukkt opp og forklarte at han ikke var det han så ut som, at han hadde gått fra sin menneskelighet for lenge siden, og orkenes eneste håp var å forlate Lordaeron - seile vest til Kalimdor, og der ville de finne sin sjebne. Trell adlød, og samlet Horden, forberedt på å krysse Great Sea. Men Grom viste seg å ha blitt fanget av mennesker, og Trell kom raskt for å redde ham. Hellscream fikk så ideen å stjele menneskenes skip for å forlate de menneskelige landene for alltid. Med Horden klar, stjal skipene, og dro over Great Sea til Kalimdor. Exodus of the Horde I custom campaign "Exodus of the Horde", som følger med i Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, får Trell's reis før grunnleggelsen av Durotar litt lys. Halvveis til Kalimdor, kommer Trell's skip inn i en rasende storm nær Maelstrom og tvinges til å søke ly på en liten øy. Der blir orkene møtt av Sen'jin, som forteller dem om en murloc stamme og en menneskelig utpost på øya. Fryktende for Hordens sikkerhet, angriper Trell og hans krigere den menneskelige basen, bare for å finne ut at archmagen i ledelse var stasjonert der for å holde murloc'ene unna. Mens de orkiske og menneskelige styrkene er opptatt av hverandre, plukker monstrene ut ofre til sine ritualer. Trell ble da fanget i murloc'enes fangehull. Han får vite av en troll hodejeger, som han deler celle med, at murloc'ene planlegger å ofre dem til en sjøheks. Heldigvis, selv om murloc'ene er merkelig avanserte, er de ikke klar over Thrall's shamanistiske evner, og warchief'en klarer å rømme og frigi sine krigere. Men trollene forteller at Sen'jin ikke er i cellen; han ble tatt med som første offer. Trell raser til alteret, men blir tvunet til å sepå i forferdelse at murloc sorceren dreper Sen'jin. Trell og hans folk klarte ådrepe de tre Murloc Guardianene som ivaretok den magiske barrieren som hindret flukten, men det var for sent for troll lederen. Den døende Sen'jin avslører en visjon; at Trell vil lede Darkspear stammen til storhet. Trell tilbyr de gjenværende trollene en plass i Horde for godheten de hadde vist orkene. Trell forlater grotten og blir konfrontert av Spøkelses Sjø Heksa. Hun krever hevn for ødeleggelsen av hennes alter og tilbedere, ved å plassere en forbannelse over warchief'en om at han og hans styrker ville bli slukt av havet. Da han kom tilbake til leiren, oppdaget Trell at skipene, skadet av stormen, ikke er klare til å seile. Han oppdager også at øya er vulkanisk og at den snart får utbrudd. Sjø Heksa, i mellomtiden, sender sine murlock'er mot Horden, tørst på hevn. Likevel, hjulpet av trollene, var Horden i stand til å holde stand lenge nok til å repare skipene og unnslippe før vulkanen fikk utbruddet. Andre Invasjon Skipene hadde blitt spredd rundt og de ombord hadde knapt nådd Kalimdor levende. De orkiske klanene var separert, og Thrall dro langs kysten, mens han samlet alle orker og troll han kom over. Men Grom kunne ikke bli funnet. Det nye landet hadde mange merkelige vesener, men den farligste viste seg å være kentaurene, spesielt i deres behandling av tauren. Da Thrall bekjempet en gruppe kentaurer som angrep en tauren, ble han plutselig møtt av Cairne Bloodhoof, Tauren Chieftain over Bloodhoof stammen. Imponert av deres voldsomme, men edle oppførsel, tilbød Cairne å vise Thrall sitt folks sjebne. Thrall fortalte Cairne om den store kentaur hæren han hadde sett avansere mot nord, od de dro straks, da Cairne fortalte at hans landsby var i fare. Thrall's styrker fulgte Cairne tilbake til landsbyen, hvor de forsvarte den fra kentaurene. Siden kentaurene hadde drevet vekk alt i regionen, ville Bloodhoof Stammen måtte forlate sine hjem og reise til Mulgore hvis de skulle unngå sult. Cairne godtok å fortelle hvor Orakle befant seg, han som ville hjelpe orkene i deres jakt på sjebnen, hvis de beskyttet Cairne's karavan til Mulgore. Thrall godtok betingelsene, og hjalp taurene på deres lange reise, både dem og deres enormekodo pakkdyr fra de ødeleggende kentaurene. Cairne fortalte Thrall om det mystiske Orakele i Stonetalon Peak, som kunne hjelpe dem å finne sin sjebne i det merkelige landet. Thrall, glad for å finne en ny venn, takket Cairne, og de skiltes som allierte. Da Thrall ankom foten av Stonetalon Peak, ble han sjokkert over å finne Grom Hellscream og Warsong Klan kjempe mot mennesker under kommando av Jaina Proudmoore. Hennes styrker hadde satt opp leirer over størstedelen av passet, og Thrall tenkte at å hyre noen gobliner til å fly dem over i zepplinere ville få dem unna all fare. Likevel, mens Thrall prøvde å snike seg opp passet til goblinene, angrep en utåmodig Hellscream uventet menneskene, som svarte med å angripe Thrall's styrker. Thrall ble tvunget til å stille menneskenes vrede ved å drepe dem. Endelig nådde han goblinene. Thrall konfronterte Grom, men Hellscream mente at "ekte orker" ville ha angrepet menneskene uten spørsmål, istedenfor å snike seg forbi og unngå en kamp. Thrall, bekymret om at Grom's utålmodige blodtørst bare ville lede til trøbbel, beordret hans venn og hans klan til å bli igjen i Ashenvale mens Thrall dro til fjellene. Grom godtok motvillig. Thrall Kom seg oppover fjellet, og ble overasket over å krysse Cairne's vei nok en gang. Men Thrall ville ikke nå opp til fjellet uten luftstøtte. Så, Cairne foreslo å alliere seg med wyverne i Stonetalon. Wyvern'ene var fanget av ville harpyer, og etter en kort kamp ble de beseiret, og wyvern'ene, takknemlige, tilbød sin støtte til Thrall og Horden. Med deres hjelp, beseiret Thrall menneskene som voktet fjellet, og de gikk inn. Thrall og Cairne delte seg og lette. Etter mye tid fant de Orakles kammer, men de fant også Jaina Proudmoore, og de holdt på å kjempe da Oraklet dukket opp, og viste seg å være Profeten Thrall og Jaina hadde møtt i Lordaeron. Han fortalte Thrall om Grom's korrupsjon, og at orkene og menneskene måtte stå sammen eller bli drept. Thrall godtok, desperat til å redde Grom. De returnerte til Barrens for å finne Grom, i kommando over den korrupterte Warsong Klan, og Thrall gikk til angrep mens den demoniske invasjonen av Kalimdor begynte. En enorm kamp kom til mellom Warchief'en og Hellscream's orker, med mange tap på begge sider. Thrall, md hjelp fra Cairne, klarte å kjempe seg gjennom de demoniske orkene og sto foran Warsong Høvdingen. Grom lo av Thrall, og avslørte at han var den første høvdingen til å drikke av demonens blod, og at han gjorde det uten tanke eller nøling. Thrall, fylt med raseri og sinne, stormet mot Grom og de hadde en voldsom en mot en duel. Etter en lang og hard kamp klarte Thrall å fange Grom's essense i en Soul Gem og få den til en Rituell Sirkel, Hvor kombinasjonen av menneskelig og orkisk magi fjernet demonene fra Grom's system. Grom, oppdagende hva han hadde gjort, ba øyeblikkelig om unnskyldning, og han og Thrall satte alene ut med en gang for å møte Mannoroth i dalen skapt av fallende infernal. Thrall tok det første angrepet mot Mannoroth, men ble slått ut raskt, og ville ha blitt drept, hadde Grom ikke samlet seg for å slå til mot Mannoroth, hvilket knuste rustningen der slaget traff of drev øksen langt inn i magen på demonen. Dette var nok til å drepe Pit Lorden, men da Mannoroth døde ble det sluppet løs energier som traff Grom på kloss hold. Høvdingen over Warsong Klanen var dødelig såret. Mens den tøde gløden forsvant fra Grom Hellscream og hans klan, døde han en helts død. Thrall og Jaina tok rettret til Ashenvale, men fant en ny russel i ryggen. Natt alvene, som forbannet dem for drapet på Cenarius, angrep dem da de prøvde å opprette nye områder. Demonene og de vandøde, orker og mennesker, og natt alvene kjempet alle mot hverandre for overlevelse, til Thrall endelig fikk en visjon om å bringe Jaina til et sted langs foten av Mount Hyjal. Der møtte de lederne av Sentinels, Tyrande Whisperwind og Malfurion Stormrage. De ble overasket over å finne hverandre her, helt til Profeten nok en gang kom, og viste seg å være Medivh. Han overbeviste dem om å alliere seg mot Legionen, ellers ville de raskt bli knust. Selv om de tvilte, godtok Tyrande og Malfurion, og de allierte seg mot Archimonde og hans hærskarer av demoniske og vandøde. De tre rasene forsvarte kollektivt Nordrassil og Mount Hyjal med tre store befestede steder, og gjorde sitt beste for å sakte ned Archimonde's stigning til Natt alvenes felle var opprettet. Mens Archimonde gikk til Thrall's leir, og fortalte at hans rase ikke en gang var verdt bryet, slo Thrall til, hvilket faktisk skadet Archimonde litt, før Jaina transporterte han vekk. de:Thrall en:Thrall es:Thrall fi:Thrall fr:Thrall hu:Thrall it:Thrall nl:Thrall pl:Thrall pt:Thrall pt-br:Thrall sk:Thrall